


Scientific

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about the Science Boyfriends and their life with the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Are you blushing, my dear doctor?“  
A smug grin appeared on Tonys lips as he nuzzled next to his boyfriend and let his hand lightly run over his back.  
„I don't blush anymore, not since I wake up naked in unknown and crowded places after every hulkout“, Bruce replied dryly and still unimpressed from the gesture.  
„Well, last time I saw you blushing. When you woke up, you know. You. Naked. In the grass“  
Bruce looked up from his paper work, on his face an impression of are you serious?  
„... Maybe, because you were laying stark naked next to me“


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked up and saw questioningly to the deep-relaxed doctor Banner over. He worked on a small tablet and had sunken deeply in his seat. „Okay, now you have to tell me, how you do this“, he broke the silence, „If there is no jazz and no joints, than what?“ Bruce threw him a look over his shoulder and gave only one quiet hum of himself which indicated Tony sometimes as: Hey, I am relaxing now, but will probably tell you. Tony rose and went over to his friend to have a look over his shoulder and discovered „A _cat_?“


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite a normal day in the Tower. The Avengers wanted to watch a movie together. Thor, fascinated, as usual, from the midgardian technology, Natasha seemed rather indifferent and Clint had bunkered all nibbles, while he tried to follow along the story.  
Which wasn't working well, thanks to Tony and Bruce.  
„What would be if I discovered a polymer-“  
„-increase the speed of the suit exponentially-“  
„-and Reynolds equation-“  
They looked like they're going to have a huge makeout session over science, right here, right now. Much to Clints displease, who was obviously irritated: „Damn it, take a room!“


	4. Chapter 4

His head hurt, he felt ice-cold and he needed to shut his eyes a few times, so he could focus and see where he was. Was he normal again?  
Seemed so. But where was he?  
His eyes scanned the environment, but he didn't found any clothes, not even something useful.  
„You alright?“, a familiar voice reached out to him, dissipating his thoughts. A blanket was thrown over his shoulders.  
Slightly uncertain Bruce asked: „Have I done something, when I-?“, he faltered when Tony answered immediately and dead earnest: „Nothing what one can prove. I have already provided for it“


	5. Chapter 5

With agile fingers Tony started to tap very sudden on his mobile phone as if a good idea had occurred to him. It had been quiet in the penthouse, apart from the movie which the Avengers and Loki - whom Thor brought with him - watched. „Whom do you write?“, asked Bruce quietly and bent over theshoulder of his boyfriend who laughed silently. "Look", Tony indicated at the message on the screen. _Same-sex marriage is legal in 6 states. Sex with a horse in 23_. Just a second after sending they heared a loud rumbling and a roaring scream: "Loki! No!"


	6. Chapter 6

Only after the attacks of the Mandarin Bruce appeared again. Tony had waited forever when his friend had simply said goodbye to help children of poor countries. Tony simply did not want to fetch him back, also he wanted to finish some things alone.  
However, he was glad when Bruce stood on the door threshold again, welcomed him at first with an embrace and a wild kiss which he'd had to hold back so long.  
When he freed himself, nevertheless, his jaw went slack and he looked utterly shocked as he jumped back and shouted: „Oh my God! Where are your locks?!“


	7. Chapter 7

A cough broke through the silence.  
„Everything well?“, with concerned look Bruce had sat down on the bed beside his friend and felt his forehead after fever. Though Tony nodded, however, he looked at him from watery eyes, so that worries spread instantly.  
„Sure? Would you maybe like to have something? A cold cloth? Tea?“  
Tony croaked something and also if Bruce understood it not directly, he believed to be able to answer: „No worry, it is only a cold, you will soon be healthy again“  
„If you are able“  
„Yes?“, Bruce bent forward, as Tony tried to express a wish.  
„Can you wear the nurse's uniform?“


	8. Chapter 8

Intently Clint stared at the men before him and waited tensely for a reaction. Tonys arm twitched, at the same time that Bruce' did.  
Clint did not know where he should look first.  
However, Tonys arm shot up once more and a ball flew down the floor in a rapid tempo, Clint hurried on all fours after it, caught the ball just when it bounced off of the wall and started to chew on it, when he curled up on the ground.  
Precisely at this moment there came Natasha and considered this scenery disapprovingly: „I told you a thousand times, you shouldn't abuse Lokis sceptre for something like that!“


	9. Chapter 9

The cooking bolts still bubbled when the Avengers had a look at the result. A tray filled with clear splinters, which looked like glass.  
„What is that?“  
Bruce and Tony, still in full gear, changed a look: "Methamphetamine"  
Everyone's jaw dropped: „Methamph-like in Crystal Meth? What is wrong with you, you have watched too much Breaking Bad?“  
Thor, completely confused from the terror of his companions took a splinter and tried.  
When he tipped over unconscious, perfect panic broke out, however, both scientists laughed: „April's fool! It's just sugar!“  
Thor had never really overcome this sugar shock.


	10. Chapter 10

His Internet connection was horrible. If Bruce moved, the picture froze or the framerate dropped to the lowest level. Tony could hardly recognise anything.   
Bruce was on one of his missions to help the world, something that Tony displeased more or less. In evenings like this of course more and more.   
The Tower was too empty without him, too cold. With every passing minute Tony missed his friend more and more and prayed for the day he came back and his life brightened again.   
However, at the moment nothing else remained to them, than small videochats.   
„I love you“


End file.
